User talk:DarkBlizzard9/Archive1
Midfielders category Why did you create another Midfielder category? [[User:SnowyBoy|'Snowy'Boy₰']] 11:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay =D 'SnowyBoy₰ 16:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog I see you put the delete template on your blog User blog:Tsurugi shhuya/------ and User Blog:Tsurugi shhuya/s. Should I delete those two? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 16:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Done, it is deleted [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 17:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI Believe me I was exactly gonna ask you that So, which state are you from........ I'm from M.P. Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) City:Jabalpur(the exact center of India), yours Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah!Sorry totally forgot about the UTs Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!! Hi i am Yukimura10, can we be friends!! BTW How can i make a Talk page box like yours? Yukimura10 Panther Blizzard 16:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Dark~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 14:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) xD Yes you knew it !! :D I'm sorry, but friendschip round was a already chosen in Pictures-Game (not kai)... Thanks anyways, you can leave your request on the game ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 15:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah ! Nice request, you can put a comment on the game if you want~ Let's see if the others will agree. Thanks :D SnowyBoy₰ 15:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy B"day Thanx!! ~ ^^ it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:37 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy B'day THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! It really means a lot :3 B.N.N (talk) 12:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Dark for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Blog Games Creators I will add you today, sorry I had no time yesterday to add you and adding you with my phone (most time, I am using my phone) into the Blog Games Creators is kinda hard with all the codes~ ^^ But Fubuki is already taken by SnowyBoy. Can you search for another pic for the member gallery~ You can leave the new pic link in the talk page of fhe Blog Games Creators~ ^^ For more questions, leave it at my talk page~ ^^ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) nice blog game dark XshuuX 14:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: KAi FC Heya Dark~! Thanks for the information~! And also, Congrats !!! ^^ Thanks for your participation~! SnowyBoy❄ 14:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Helping out It's okay! I appreciate it! There are way too many pages linked to tactics so you're help means alot!